merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (Season 1)
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#025d25; color:#ffffff;" | Episode Guide |- |'Season' |Season 1 |- |'Episode' |2 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#025d25; color:#ffffff;" | |- | Previous Episode | Chapter 1 |- | Next Episode | Chapter 3 |} Plot Here TO BE CONTINUED... Summary Deklen Within the capital of Radgedka the Royal Family has gathered in the Great Sept. There they attend late Queen Regent Lola Blacktyde's funeral. After the High Septon gives his eulogy, everyone but the royal family leave to pay their final respects. Most distraught is Lola's eldest son Gordon Benefort who stands besides his mother tearfully, and beside him Lola's second son Jaden Benefort stands quietly. Behind them Ser Jaime Benefort, now late husband of Lola stands and watches his sons say their final goodbyes to their mother. Talia Benefort shortly joins Jaime by his side giving him her deepest sympathies. However Jaime sees through his twin sister and calls out the fact that Talia never liked Lola. Talia gives and admits that he's right, she never did except Lola as a Benefort also stating that she was always a Blacktyde. Despite Talia's cold words Jaime is unfazed and continues to stand idle. Talia then sarcastically says it's a shame their father couldn't be there at the time, to which Jaime sarcastically says the High King is surely taking care of official business away from the Capital.. as usual. Talia walks over to Gordon and Jaden giving them her deepest sympathies and assures them both their mother is at piece with the gods now. Talia embraces Jaden while she assures them 'the nine' will look after her now. Meanwhile Gordon has had enough and leaves the Great Sept. Kaeiglen Joriah Spyros and Shaina Storm set off to their next destination, Shaina riding along with Joriah on his horse. However Shaina is curious to know where their next destination even is. Joriah informs Shaina he plans to find a ship, at the port within the city of Thenn, for them that will take them away from Kaeiglen. When Shaina asks to where Joriah tells her he is unsure yet. Shaina then demands Joriah to stop telling Joriah she mustn't leave Kaeiglen stating she can't return to Pandora. Joriah then tells Shaina that Kaeiglen isn't safe for her alone and tells her that since Solon Benefort took the crown 17 years ago Pandora has been split into two by the last two remaining Storms, Benjamin Storm and Morrigan Storm. Joriah agrees that being as far away from Solon Benefort is safe due to Shaina's legitimacy to the throne, however he also states that it's also safest to be with her family in Nalon where her mother's brother, Benjamin, lives. Shaina would prefer that she didn't stir up trouble and prefers to be alone in Kaeiglen. However Joriah assures Shaina that the wall separating Radgedka (North Pandora), named by Solon Benefort, and Peltrovgh (South Pandora), named by the Storms, is unbreakable and hasn't been able to be penetrated by another Solon's forces in the past 14 years since it was built up after Torani Storm and Eldin Sunweaver's deaths. Suddenly during the middle of their conversation native riders come from no where on horseback and begin to surround Joriah and Shaina. Joriah wields his sword, which is then shot with an arrow near the grip making Joriah drop his sword. 3 Dothraki men then run up and drag Joriah and Shaina off their horse. Joriah picks his sword up and begins to defend himself agains the Dothraki men with Shaina standing closely by him frightened. However, Joriah isn't able to do much before he's clocked upside the head, by the Dothraki Tribe's leader Khal Korog, and Joriah is knocked unconscious. Saiedge Ted is awoken by yet another nightmare, while it's very brief, he sees a click flash of a large throne room engulfed in fire. It's enough to stir him in his sleep and wake him up sweaty in his bed. Then next morning during an archery session with Vanya he is severely off his game. Vanya notices this and confronts him knowing something is wrong. Ted then explains his night terror to her, at this point it becomes concerning feeling there may be something more to these visions. Vanya then tells Ted he should confronts is mother about his dreams. Ending his training early for the day Ted finds Noira who is using her magic to tend to her garden. Noira asks if Ted has decided to end his training early for the day, noting that it's odd of him since he's always training so hard. She quickly reads Ted and realizes something is wrong and confronts him about it. Ted then explains his dreams to his mother, revealing to her that they have been a recurring thing over the past two weeks and he's beginning to lose sleep. Concerned she asks Ted to recite what happens in his dreams, however he tells her that they are very brief and he usually can't remember them by the time he awakens. However last night's was burned into his head and he can recall one thing, describing the throne room her saw pointing out specifically a large metallic throne chair cast out of hundreds of swords. Noira recognizes this and informs him what he saw was the Iron Throne of Pandora. Ted finds this puzzling and wonders why this is happening now. Noira is unsure herself but tells Ted that she feels it may be time to tell him where he came from. Deklen Gordon is practicing his sword fighting when his session is interrupted by Maester Cornelius who is revealed to be a trusted friends and close advisor to Gordon, as well as the tutor of both Gordon and Jaden. Cornelius can obviously tell Gordon is still heavily affected by his mother's death, to which he admits when Cornelius calls it out. As a way to cheer Gordon up Cornelius suggests he take a break and join him on a stroll. They walk along the beach as Gordon vents out to his old tutor. Gordon is upset that he seems to be the only one that actually cares about his mother's passing, mentioning that nor his father or even his own brother have shed a single tear. Cornelius points out that growing up Gordon always did seem most attached to his mother. Cornelius then also points out that Jaden always seemed more fond of their aunt Talia, to which Gordon wonders why curiously. Cornelius also mentions to Gordon that his mother's place within the Red Keep was always more complicated than what he was led on to as a child. Lola always wanted to make sure that Gordon and Jaden grew up happy and were never exposed to the real inner workings of the politics and drama that went on behind closed doors. Gordon admits to knowing about where Lola came from stating he knew she was from Nowein, House Benefort's rival Kingdom. They stop and take a seat on a rock looking out into the ocean. Cornelius then informs Gordon that there is much that he doesn't know.. Gordon is quick to ask what secrets have been kept from him, however Cornelius tells Gordon that, like his mother, he doesn't wish to see Gordon turn down a dark path due to the truths that lie behind the curtains that his mother kept him behind his whole life. Gordon admires Cornelius for his pure heart and thanks him for always being there to which Cornelius just smiles and nods. Gordon turns and looks out over the the horizon as Cornelius' smile then fades to a concerned look. Gordon then asks if the maester has anymore stories about the Old Pandora that he can share, preferably another about Dragons again. Saiedge Noira and Ted are walking side by side through Noira's garden as she tells Ted about how he ended up in Seaderk. Before she begins Ted acknowledges that he's known he was always different than everyone else growing up. Stating he realized he was different when noticed how fast he was maturing compared to the other elven children. But he then asks why she's finally telling him this story now? In response Noira tells Ted that growing up he always would ask why he was different, however Noira chose not ot tell him simply because she always excepted him no matter what and didn't want him to feel like he didn't belong stating that while he wasn't an Elf, Seaderk was still his home. This puts a smile on Ted's face as Noira begins to explain how Logon was riding through the woods with Finn and the Elven Guard when they heard the cry of a baby. Upon tracking the cries to it's source they found baby Ted wrapped up in a blanket with a small wooden wolf figure and a single piece of parchment tucked in his blanket. Upon reading it it read "Protect this little Prince..." and simply that's what they did. Logon brought baby Ted home and Noira looked after him like he was one of their own. Ted states how lucky he turned out to be to which Noira agrees, but also saying that she believes he was placed there for a reason. Noira states she always felt that Ted was never meant to stay, whether it was because he would grow curious enough about his old family to venture out and find them, or whether it was because he was destined for a higher calling than to live in the shadows of the Elves. Now embracing him she tells Ted that either way he will always be her little prince and tells him that she believes that despite how strange and cryptic these dreams are, Ted should follow them as she believes they are trying to lead him towards his path. They both share a wonderful moment when suddenly there's a disturbance at the West Wall of the City. A guard standing on duty is suddenly shot in the neck by an arrow. The Elven Guard trips and plummets off the wall into the water. Another arrow is then fired from the tree line as it hits the next Guard in the gap in his armor near his armpit. He yelps in pain and falls. He climbs to his knees and looks over the wall as a large horde of Orcs emerge from the tree line. One of the largest ones who seems to be taking the lead raises his heavy iron sword and lets out a roar as the Orcs charge toward the city. The guard scrambles over to the large horn t alert the City. As he reaches it another arrows comes flying in and strikes him in the side of his neck. While the guard stumbles he manages to gargle up enough air to blow into the horn alerting the city of the oncoming threat. Over in the garden Ted and Noira both react at the sound of the horn alerting the city of danger. Two elven guards then rush in and tell the Queen she must get to safety. Noira asks where the King is to which Ted assures her he is already arming the men for battle. Ted scurries off to help to which Noira pleads Ted to be safe and find Vanya. Ted quickly runs towards the sound of the horn and within the minutes there is complete chaos within the city. Orcs fill the roads as Elves and Orcs are fighting to the death. Unarmed Elves run away as they help the children escape, meanwhile Ted finds Vanya in the think of things battling off several Orcs gracefully. Ted charges and takes an Orc down disarming him and killing him with it's own sword. As the guards escort Noira to safety a handful of 4 Orcs jump out and attack. While 2 Orcs are struck down both of the Queen's guards are killed and Noira is left alone. Before she can be struck down by the intruders the King mounted on the back of a large White Stag jumps out from the brush and mows down the Orcs. Logon assists Noira onto his mount and then rides off taking her to safety. Meanwhile Ted and Vanya fight side by side and are taking down many Orcs. Ted exclaims he wishes Finn were there to which Vanya jokes saying he isn't needed because she'll take care of all of them. Vanya scurries off to handle the next batch of Orcs when there's a scream from an elven woman right before she's violently struck down by who seems to be the Lead Orc. Ted vengefully charges at the Orc but his attempt to strike him down is futile as the large Orc effortlessly tosses Ted aside. Ted quickly rebounds and stands off against the leader. The leader smiles devilishly as he says in his Orcish Tongue "Human... this'll be fun".. Ted then attacks first, however the large Orc proves to be a worthy combatant and is able to dodge each of Ted's attacks as Ted is knocked down again. As the Orc Leader raises his sword to strike Ted down Vanya jumps in and fights the leader off. Ted gathers himself again, just as Vanya is knocked to the side and disarmed. Ted manages to strike and slice into the Leader's leg. Furiously the leader roars and knocks Ted back yet again. However this time elven reinforcements come through and hold the Leader off while Ted can help Vanya escape. Meanwhile Logon and Noira both make it to the main throne building and the guards allow them in locking it form the outside and standing guard. Noira worriedly tells Logon Ted is still out there. Logon assures Noira that Vanya has probably found him by now and they are both probably on their way back. Noira still scared feels that Ted would rather fight than come back and hide. Logon however informs Noira that despite what's going on there's nothing they can do as they have to hope that they'll be okay till things settle down. Noira then worries for Finn, when suddenly theres commotion coming from another hall that leads to the main throne room. It's the sound of clashing metal and painful groans of struck down men. As Logon positions himself in front of Noira he readies himself in a fighting stance. From one of the empty halls two Orcs run out and Logon quickly confronts them, easily disposing of them as his skill as King is too much for them. As he takes a breath another figure steps out from the dark.. an Elf. However he has pale white skin, bright yellow eyes, and bleached white hair. Wearing dark armor and with carved scars in his face the elf addresses the King in Elven "majesty.." Shocked at the Elf's haunting appearance Logon responds in Elven "son, who could have done this to you?" to which the dark elf replies "master has only given me life and leads me to a better tomorrow." The dark elf then charges at Logon, but then instantly from the sky windows 2 Elven Guards drop down and fight off the Dark Elf while Logon stands back to protect Noira. Despite an intense battle, the Dark Elf fights at a speed that even the elite Elven Guards can comprehend and they both are eventually killed. Logon gives Noira a reassuring look before then charging at the Dakr Elf as their blades clash... Appearances Characters Featured * Jaime Benefort * Gordon Benefort * Jaden Benefort * Talia Benefort * Lola Blacktyde * Ted Blacktyde * Shaina Storm * Joriah Spyros * Vanya Orelwen * Noira Treeleaf * Maester Cornelius * Khal Korog * Bolg * Athlo Deaths * Lola Blacktyde